Treat, Philosophy, and Heart
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki menyakini tiga hal yang mengikat dirinya dengan Kaien Shiba. Perlakuan yang biasa, Filosofi mengenai hati, serta menanamkan eksistensi hati sang pemuda di dalam dirinya. A fic for BVF 2 April, Hysteria Preamble. Semi Canon. RnR?


**Eka's Headnote :** Saya kembali! Gomen, saya sudah lama tidak menulis di fandom ini karena urusan kuliah. Fic ini persembahan dari saya untuk** Bleach Vivariation Festival** dengan tema bulan April, **Hysteria Preamble**. Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena saya mengumpulkannya tepat _deadline_.

Ehem, lanjut ke cerita!

**Pairing : Kaien X Rukia (very slight Kaien X Miyako). **

**Genre : Maybe... angst? *plak* Romance dikit lah... *double plak***

**Rate : T (untuk amannya)**

**Warning : Semi IC, semi canon (diambil dari manga Bleach no. 134—komik ke 16), typo, agak aneh, dan agak gaje. Silakan klik tombol **_**back**_** untuk menghindari fic ini. Yang tidak menghindar, silakan membaca! ^^**

**Word count : 4024 words (tidak termasuk curcolan)**

* * *

><p><em>"Every time you and I connect with each other, a little bit of heart is born between us. Heart isn't something inside you. But whenever you think, whenever you remember someone, that's when heart is born. If you were the only one alive in the whole world, heart wouldn't exist now, would it?"—Kaien Shiba<em>

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Treat, Philosophy, and Heart © Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

* * *

><p>Di Divisi 13, memang tidak ada yang istimewa dibandingkan dengan Divisi lainnya. Para anggota Divisi 13—yang berpakaian hakama hitam—juga beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Terdengar suara riuh dan racauan tidak jelas khas orang mabuk sake pada siang hari, juga merupakan hal yang biasa. Sepertinya dua orang dari bangku ke-4 dan ke-5 itu mulai lagi melampaui batas aturan meminum sake.<p>

Ya, seharusnya hari itu adalah hari yang biasa di Divisi 13.

Namun, akan terasa berbeda jika ada anggota baru yang berasal dari bangsawan tinggi. Apakah hal itu tidak termasuk istimewa?

Seperti itulah hawa-hawa ruangan Diivisi 13 saat sepasang kaki Rukia Kuchiki melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang depan Divisi 13. Ia dipersilakan duduk oleh seorang anggota Divisi 13 berkumis kecil. Sebelum orang itu beranjak pergi untuk memanggil _taichou_-nya, Rukia menitipkan pesan untuk _taichou_ Divisi 13 agar menyambutnya sebagai shinigami baru secara biasa-biasa saja. Padahal Rukia tidak mengetahui bahwa orang berkumis kecil tersebut diam-diam menertawakan keluguan gadis bermata violet itu. Bangsawan aneh. Mana ada orang yang mau memperlakukan bangsawan dengan cara biasa-biasa saja?

Sejenak, mata violet itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah luar pintu, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke lantai berwarna hijau. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit jengah dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya di balik pintu. Beberapa pasang mata itu tampak sinis dan sepertinya para pemilik mata tersebut nampak iri kepadanya. Padahal mereka telah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, layaknya seorang bangsawan tinggi. Ternyata di belakangnya, mereka berbisik dan menusuknya dengan cibiran—yang tidak diketahuinya.

"_Itu yang namanya Rukia Kuchiki?"_

"_Dia kan bangsawan, pasti dia bisa masuk tanpa tes."_

"_Ah, jangan bercanda! Kita saja harus bersusah payah untuk lulus tes!"_

Mata violet itu mulai terlihat sedih. Walaupun ia tak tahu persis apa yang mereka—para penggosip itu—bicarakan, ia bisa menebak bahwa orang yang dibicarakan adalah dia. Dialah sumber gunjingan bagi para anggota Divisi 13—yang haus akan bahan gunjingan—itu.

'_Ternyata di sini sama saja...'_

Ya, nampaknya identitasnya sebagai bangsawan membuatnya seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin diperlakukan biasa saja, disambut dengan biasa saja, dan berperilaku layaknya orang-orang biasa. Ia hanya ingin orang-orang di Divisi 13 bukan menganggap eksistensinya sebagai adik dari seorang bangsawan, namun sebagai seorang Rukia Kuchiki.

Sampai seruan mengusir membuat kerumunan di balik pintu itu membubarkan diri. Sepertinya yang menyuruh mereka membubarkan diri adalah seorang yang pasti memiliki jabatan tertinggi. Tangan Rukia mulai gemetar sembari menggenggam erat ujung _hakama_ hitamnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Apakah itu _taichou_ Divisi 13?

Mata violet Rukia menangkap sosok seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang terbalut oleh _hakama_ hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di lengan kirinya, terikat _badge_ yang mengidentitaskan dirinya sebagai _fukutaichou_ Divisi 13. Mata _aqua_ _green_ itu menatap Rukia, tersenyum sekilas, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Kaien Shiba, _Fukutaichou_ Divisi 13," katanya dengan gaya santai. Tangannya tetap terayun ke arah kening seperti pose sedang hormat. "Salam kenal!"

Rukia benar-benar terkejut melihat sikap pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam—yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _fukutaichou—_menyapanya seolah-olah dirinya adalah kawan karib dari pemuda itu. Apa benar yang dihadapannya adalah _fukutaichou_ Divisi 13? Mengapa sikapnya santai sekali?

"Ha-hai..." Rukia membalas salam Kaien dengan ragu-ragu. Sungguh tidak sopan sekali salamnya, Apalagi dihadapannya sekarang adalah seorang _fukutaichou_.

"Hai?"

Nada bicara Kaien terdengar kesal. Hal itu didukung dengan dahinya yang berkedut marah. Dengan gemas, ia menekankan tangan besarnya di atas rambut hitam Rukia dan mengacak-acaknya. Gadis mungil itu bergidik ketakutan melihat wajah _fukutaichou_ itu seperti ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"SALAM MACAM APA ITU?" bentak Kaien sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. Rukia semakin bergidik melihat wajah pemuda itu dan menyambut omelan itu ucapan "Hii!"

"_Fukutaichou_ telah menyebutkan namanya, jadi kau harus menyebutkan namamu dan mengucapkan 'salam kenal'!" tangan kekar itu tetap tak mau bergeser dari kepala Rukia. Nampaknya Kaien masih kesal terhadap Rukia. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata _aqua_ _green _itu menatap lekat Rukia, "Siapa namamu?"

"Ru-Rukia Kuchiki!" jawab Rukia takut-takut. Wajahnya masih mengekspresikan rasa takut dengan respon Kaien—yang membuat jantungnya hampir melorot hingga ke bawah mata kakinya. Bibir Kaien hanya membentuk lingkaran dan mengeluarkan kata 'hoh', kemudian kembali merespon, "Lalu?"

"Sa-salam kenal!"

Tangan besar itu telah menyingkir dari kepalanya. Rambut hitam Rukia kini mencuat berantakan—akibat acakan tangan Kaien. Mata violet itu membelalak bingung ketika melihat segaris senyum riang kini terukir di bibir Kaien. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat senang. Aneh.

"Bagus, Rukia!" serunya riang.

Rentetan acara penyambutan Rukia berikutnya adalah mendengarkan 'curhat colongan' dari sang _fukutaichou_. Curhatan Kaien mengenai dirinya yang selalu menggantikan Jūshiro Ukitake—sampai-sampai orang menyangkanya sebagai _taichou_ Divisi 13—tak ia dengarkan dengan serius. Rukia hanya memanggutkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat. Lewat pertemuannya dengan Kaien, satu keinginannya telah terkabul.

_Kaien telah mewujudkan keinginannya—memperlakukannya secara biasa._

* * *

><p>Hari-hari setelah Rukia diangkat menjadi <em>shinigami<em> menjadi semakin berwarna. Selain tugasnya sebagai shinigami, ia juga harus melatih _zanpakuto_-nya sesering mungkin. Ia masih shinigami baru, belum banyak pengalaman bertarung yang ia dapatkan. Ia adalah shinigami yang baru seumur jagung—belum ada apa-apanya.

Untuk itulah, Rukia berdiri sebuah lapangan hijau dengan sinar matahari yang menggigit kulitnya perlahan. Sang rumput menari-nari ditiup sang angin seakan menyemangati dirinya. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggenggam Sode no Shirayuki dengan sedikit gemetar. Setitik peluh membasahi keningnya.

"Sudah siap, Rukia?" tanya Kaien. Tangan kanannya tengah menggenggam Nejibana miliknya. Ia memasang senyum khasnya, "Kau pasti sudah mengerti teknik yang kuajarkan."

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Sode no Shirayuki dihujamkan ke tanah. Rukia memusatkan pikirannya , dan sebuah cahaya berwarna putih membentuk pilar menggapai langit. Dengan konsentrasi penuh, ia mengucapkan serangan pembuka shikai-nya.

"_Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"_

Pilar putih tersebut menyebar dan mengeluarkan energi eksploitasi elemen es. Energi eksploitasi itu menyebabkan rerumputan di sekitarnya menjadi beku dan hancur. Lontaran ribuan serpihan es di sekelilingnya tersebut membuat benda di sekeliling pilar tersebut hancur.

"Bagus, Rukia!" puji Kaien sembari memamerkan senyumannya ke arah Rukia. Tapi senyuman itu hanya berjangka waktu singkat, digantikan oleh mimik wajah yang serius. "Tapi kau sepertinya kurang maksimal. Padahal aku yakin, kau mampu melakukan lebih dari itu."

"Saya... merasa kurang maksimal saat bertempur tadi," ungkap Rukia. Jujur saja, Rukia memang kurang maksimal dalam mengeluarkan serangannya. Entah karena perasaan gugup yang mengganggunya ataupun 'gangguan' kecil lainnya, intinya Rukia tidak merasa maksimal dalam mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Iris hijau laut Kaien masih menatap Rukia dengan mimik serius, "Kau juga harus menggunakan hatimu untuk bertarung," kata Kaien.

Mata violet Rukia membulat—nampak penasaran, "Mengapa?"

"Karena hati itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting," jari telunjuk Kaien menunjuk dadanya—menunjukkan letak hati tersembunyi. "Satu yang harus kau ingat, kita bertarung bukan hanya unuk diri sendiri, namun untuk orang lain. Dari situlah kau akan mengetahui keberadaan hati."

Lagi-lagi Rukia masing memasang wajah bingung. Kaien menghela nafas pendek, lalu menepuk punggung Rukia—membuat gadis itu tersentak. Sembari menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, pemuda itu berkata, "...Karena dengan adanya orang lain disisimu, kau bisa merasakan keberadaan hatimu."

Rukia mengiyakan perkataan Kaien. Satu hal yang bisa dipelajari dari sikap _fukutaichou_ Divisi 13 itu. Jangan pernah tertipu dengan penampilan luar, karena dibalik sikap serampangannya Kaien memiliki filosofi yang dalam artinya.

"Satu lagi yang harus kau ingat, Rukia," lanjut Kaien. Kali ini mata _aqua green_ itu tidak menatap langsung mata violet Rukia—melainkan menerawang ke arah langit. "Apabila kau bertarung dan mati karena bertarung, kau tidak boleh mati sendirian. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Kepala gadis mungil itu menggeleng—tidak tahu.

Wajah pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Karena jika kita mati, tubuh kita akan terurai menjadi _reishi._ Sementara hati kita akan menyatu dengan teman kita sehingga hati kita akan selalu hidup di dalam diri teman kita. Itulah sebabnya, kau tidak boleh mati sendirian," mata aqua green itu menatap lurus Rukia. "Apa kau bisa mengingatnya, Rukia?"

"Ya, Kaien-_dono_," jawab Rukia mantap. "...saya akan mengingatnya."

Satu lagi hadiah yang diterima Rukia dari Kaien. Filosofi mengenai eksistensi hati tersebut telah melekat dalam memori Rukia.

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan di Divisi 13 telah dilalui Rukia dengan <em>survive<em>. Dengan kerja keras serta mental baja, ia bisa membuktikan bahwa ia pantas menjadi shinigami yang diandalkan. Tentu saja, semua itu didapatkan dari atasannya, _sensei_-nya, serta motivator dirinya.

Kaien Shiba. Dia masih memperlakukan dirinya dengan cara yang biasa. _Fukutaichou_ Divisi 13 itu benar-benar penuh kejutan. Walaupun secara penampilan dan sikapnya terlihat serampangan, filosofinya mengenai hati sangat mengena. Ia beranggapan bahwa kesendirian tidak akan melahirkan hati, dengan adanya orang lain maka hati itu ada. Rukia mempercayai filosofi itu dan yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kaien itu terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia telah menaruh hatinya pada Kaien. Hatinya lahir karena kehadiran pemuda itu dalam mengisi hari-harinya. Rukia memang tidak bisa mengelak bahwa jantungnya nyaris tak terkendali debarannya saat ia dekat dengan Kaien.

Namun, ia tak dapat mencegah takdir yang telah berbelok arah meninggalkan dirinya. Ia tahu, bahwa dirinya tidak berarti apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Kaien. Ia pun sudah tahu bahwa ada jurang pemisah antara dirinya dengan Kaien. Ia hanya seorang bawahan, sementara Kaien adalah atasannya.

Mata violet itu sering memergoki diam-diam saat Kaien sedang menyapa lembut seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam. Di satu kesempatan yang tak terduga, ia melihat _fukutaichou_-nya memeluk gadis itu. Ya, memang munafik jika ia mengakui rasa sesak tidak mencekik hatinya. Walaupun rasa sesak mendesaki hatinya, ia tak akan bisa menggeser posisi gadis itu—dan dirinya sendiri menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Gadis itu adalah Miyako Shiba, istri dari Kaien. Gadis itu menempati bangku ke-3 di Divisi 13. Dia adalah orang yang lembut, cerdas, dan baik hati. Diam-diam, Rukia mengagumi karakter Miyako dan menganggap bahwa dialah pendamping yang sempurna untuk membahagiakan _sensei_ sekaligus atasannya.

_Namun, sampai kapan mereka akan terus bersama?_

Tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu jalan yang ditempuh oleh takdir maupun waktu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu takdir hidup dirinya masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Malam itu, di Divisi 13, telah kedatang sebuah tamu bernama duka. Rasa kesedihan menyelimuti ruangan, dan tak dapat dinetralisir begitu saja. Di malam itu, Jūshiro Ukitake sebagai <em>taichou<em> Divisi 13 menyampaikan berita duka tersebut kepada _fukutaichou_-nya—Kaien—dengan wajah penuh keprihatinan dan duka.

"_...Konon semua pasukannya telah musnah..."_

Mata _aqua green_ itu membelalak. Ia tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud oleh pimpinannya adalah istrinya, Miyako. Dengan cepat, ia bershunpo menuju ke sebuah ruang tamu Divisi 13, yang beralih fungsi menjadi sebuah kamar mayat korban Hollow.

Para _shinigami_ di depan pintu ruangan itu berbisik-bisik, beberapa diantaranya ada yang menundukkan kepala—menutupi raut sedih sekaligus sisa air mata di wajah mereka. Sampai semua dikejutkan oleh kehadiran _reiatsu_ milik seorang petinggi yang mereka segani. Kaien berdiri dan mata _aqua_ _green_ itu terbelalak melihat sosok wanita yang terbaring tanpa nyawa dihadapannya.

Kaien mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya masih memandang lurus tubuh Miyako yang sudah tak bernyawa di atas kasur putih. Ia sungguh menyesal, mengapa dirinya tidak ada di saat istrinya membutuhkan bantuannya. Sungguh, mengapa pada saat misi pemberantasan Hollow, dirinya tidak ada pada saat itu?

Di balik kerumunan shinigami tersebut, Rukia hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan Kaien yang menjalar di hatinya. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanyalah shinigami biasa, bukanlah seorang shinigami yang kuat. Ia juga merasa dirinya tak berarti apa-apa bagi Kaien.

"Tunggu, Kaien! Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Sampai pertanyaan keras Ukitake terlontar, barulah mata violet itu kembali terpusat kepada sang _fukutaichou_—yang tengah berlari keluar sembari menggenggam _zanpakutou_-nya. Kaien menghentikan langkahnya, mendengus pelan lalu menatap lekat Ukitake, "Lalu, apa kita harus berdiam diri di sini—_Taichou_?"

"Tapi, kita belum mengetahui kekuatan Hollow itu. Jadi—"

"Justru itu, _Taichou_," potong Kaien. Suaranya terdengar berat, seperti menahan amarah, "Bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui kemampuan Hollow tersebut kalau kita hanya berdiam diri di sini?"

Ukitake hanya menghela nafas dan menatap lekat mata hijau laut Kaien. Perlu penjelasan dan sedikit kepala 'dingin' untuk menghadapi bawahannya yang keras kepala itu. "Aku hanya mengetahui dua hal dari Hollow itu. Pertama, dia bukanlah Hollow yang nomaden, tapi dia adalah tipe Hollow yang berdiam diri membuat sarang dan menyergap mangsanya di sekitar habitatnya," jelas Ukitake.

"Yang kedua?" tuntut Kaien. Ia melipat tangannya di dada, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari _taichou_-nya.

Ukitake tidak menjawab pertanyaan—atau lebih tepatnya tuntutan—wakilnya tersebut. Mata coklatnya kini tertuju pada mata violet Rukia. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati dirinya dan Kaien, dengan zanpakutou yang terselip di pinggang, menandakan dirinya siap bertempur.

"Bolehkah saya ikut membantu melawan Hollow itu, Taichou?" tanya Rukia. Mata violetnya terlihat yakin bahwa ia memang serius dengan pernyataannya.

Ukitake menganggukkan kepalanya—mengizinkan Rukia ikut. Kaien juga tak keberatan Rukia ikut dengan mereka berdua. Rukia mengucapkan terima kasih dan melakukan shunpo bersama kedua atasannya.

* * *

><p>"Inilah habitat Hollow itu."<p>

Ukitake menunjukkan Kaien dan Rukia ke tempat Hollow yang telah merenggut nyawa Miyako dan beberapa shinigami lainnya. Mata _aqua green_ Kaien menelusuri habitat Hollow itu, dan akhirnya mata itu menatap tajam satu Hollow yang berbentuk seperti laba-laba itu. Sepertinya Hollow itu yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian istrinya.

"Ada bau mangsa..." suara Hollow itu terdengar senang ketika melihat tiga shinigami—tiga mangsanya—berada di sekitar wilayah kekuasaannya. "...yang siap kusantap!" terdengarlah suara cekikikan dari Hollow bernama Metastacia itu. Rukia ingin segara memberantas Hollow itu. Sungguh, ia masih tak rela dengan kenyataan bahwa Miyako meninggal karena Hollow ini.

"Taichou, biar aku yang turun untuk me—"

Belum sempat Rukia menuntaskan kata-katanya, Kaien sudah memotongnya, "Taichou, izinkan aku menghadapi hollow itu sendirian." katanya mantap.

Mata violet Rukia membelalak mendengar pernyataan _fukutaichou_ Divisi 13 itu. Gadis itu semakin terkejut melihat reaksi Ukitake yang menganggukkan kepalanya, mengizinkan Kaien untuk bertempur sendirian.

_Mengapa? Mengapa Kaien ingin bertempur sendirian?_

Pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab di dalam pikiran Rukia. Mata violet itu mulai fokus dengan _shunpo_ Kaien menuruni jurang yang menjadi tempat habitat Metastacia. Hollow itu masih berada di depan gua. Metastacia menunggu Kaien mendekat, dan kembali terdengar cekikikan yang ingin membuat pemuda itu menebas dan mencincang tubuh Hollow itu secepatnya. Tapi Rukia tahu, Kaien tidak segegabah itu. Pemuda itu masih diliputi kesabaran, sehingga ia memulai dialog dengan Hollow itu.

Bibir Kaien membuka, mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Hingga kini, sudah berapa shinigami yang kau bunuh?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah menghitungnya." jawab Metastacia malas. Pertanyaan Kaien memang terdengar sangat bodoh dan tidak penting baginya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menyesal sekali saat membunuh _shinigami_?"

Kali ini pertanyaan Kaien dijawab dengan cekikikan Metastacia. "Bocah bodoh, tentu saja aku pernah merasa menyesal telah membunuh shinigami! Memangnya aku tidak punya hati?" tawa Hollow itu kembali meledak, seakan-akan meledek pertanyaan Kaien—yang baginya sangat bodoh itu.

Kaien hanya bergeming di tempat. Tangannya gemetar saat mengenggam Nejibana miliknya. Ia harus menahan emosinya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus menghormati pendapat orang lain—meskipun ia Hollow sekalipun. Ia menunggu Hollow itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...tapi aku menyesal karena semalam aku memakan bagian tubuh shinigami wanita tidak dari bagian dadanya terlebih dahulu. Itulah yang kusesalkan, Bocah!" tawa cekikikan kembali menggema di bawah jurang itu.

"Begitu," komentar Kaien datar. Ia kini mempunyai alasan kuat untuk menghabisi Hollow itu. Kakinya telah siap dengan kuda-kuda penyerangan. Nejibana telah tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya, siap untuk menebas Hollow itu.

_Pertarungan akan dimulai._

* * *

><p>Dengan kecepatan kedipan mata, Kaien menebas tentakel Matestacia dengan <em>zanpakutou<em>-nya. Hollow itu tersentak saat menyadari kedua lengannya terputus akibat tebasan _zanpakutou_ milik Kaien. Gerakan _shunpo_ itu masih memikat mata sang Hollow. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, keadaan berubah saat Kaien mengenggam salah satu tentakelnya.

"_Suiten sakamake_, Nejibana!"

KRAK!

_Zanpakutou_ berelemen air itu hancur berkeping-keping, tepat di depan mata hijau laut Kaien. Kaien masih terpaku melihat kepingan-kepingan zanpakutou miliknya hingga sebuah tentakel memukul telak bagian perutnya dan membuatnya terpental sejauh puluhan meter.

"Kaien-_dono_!"

Rukia menjerit histeris. Kaki gadis itu berusaha menuju tempat pertarungan, dan menarik _zanpakutou_ dari sarungnya. Namun, sebuah tangan mencekal tangannya—mencegahnya untuk menarik Sode no Shirayuki.

"_Ta-taichou_?"

Bola mata violet itu membelalak ketika tangan kurus itu mencekal lengannya dan menariknya mundur. Ukitake menatap lurus Rukia, mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting untuknya.

"Jika kau menolong Kaien, mungkin kau akan menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tapi secara bersamaan, kau menghancurkan harga dirinya untuk selamanya."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan nyawa Kaien-_dono_, _Taichou_?" tanya Rukia setengah berteriak. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima alasan absurd itu? Keadaan Kaien makin terdesak dan ia hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dan melihatnya disiksa Hollow! Ia tidak percaya bahwa Ukitake bisa sekejam itu. Bagaimana kalau Kaien benar-benar mati?

Seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran Rukia, Ukitake menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. "Ingat, Rukia. Dalam pertarungan ada dua tujuan yang berbeda," mata coklat Ukitake menatap lurus Rukia, "pertama, pertarungan untuk mempertahankan hidup dan kedua, pertarungan untuk mempertahankan harga diri."

Kemudian mata Ukitake beralih pada Kaien yang sedang berjuang melawan Metastacia. "Kini dia bertarung untuk melindungi harga diri istrinya, bawahannya, dan juga harga dirinya sendiri. Karena itu..." Ukitake menggantungkan kalimatnya, memberi waktu Rukia untuk menyarungkan kembali _zanpakutou_-nya. Rukia menyarungkan _zanpakutou_-nya dan menunggu Ukitake melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

_"...biarkan dia bertarung seperti itu."_

* * *

><p>Kaien mulai terpojok. Nafasnya memburu, mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dengan tergesa-gesa. Tetesan cairan merah jatuh ke tanah dari tubuh tegapnya. Tawa Hollow Metastacia makin menggelegar.<p>

"Ternyata kau hebat juga, Bocah..." puji Hollow itu. Tetapi pujian itu lebih terdengar seperti kalimat sindiran bagi shinigami dihadapannya.

Kaien hanya menyunggingkan senyum, menahan perih dari luka di sudut bibirnya. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menyerah secepat itu," balasnya optimis. "...karena aku akan membunuhmu."

Metastacia mendengus kesal. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku sejauh itu, Bocah!" hollow itu mundur beberapa langkah, lalu berkata, "Aku telah menggunakan jurus ini semalam " meski telah diberikan gertakan, tak ada reaksi gentar dari raut wajah _fukutaichou_ Divisi 13 itu.

"Bersiaplah, Bocah!"

Tubuh Metastacia terurai menjadi benang-benang putih. Mata _aqua green_ itu membelalak saat urat nadinya dirasuki oleh kumpulan roh berbentuk benang-benang putih. Hingga kerangka Hollow itu terjatuh ke bawah tanah, dan proses penyatuan roh antara Hollow Metastacia dengan roh Kaien berjalan sempurna. Rukia hanya tercekat melihat proses penyatuan antar roh tersebut, dan menyebutkan nama Kaien—dengan tercekat.

"Ka-Kaien-_dono_?"

Kaien—yang sudah dirasuki roh Hollow—menoleh ke arah Rukia. Gadis itu makin terkejut karena tatapan mata pemuda berambut hitam itu berwarna merah, dan wajah putihnya berubah menjadi abu-abu. Hollow dalam tubuh Kaien mulai mengambil alih tubuh _shinigami_ itu, berkata kepada Rukia.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu, Bocah?"

_Satu klausa yang mewakili itu semua,_

_...__dia bukan Kaien__._

* * *

><p>Hollow itu menerjang maju ke arah Rukia yang masih terpaku di tempat. Rukia masih tidak menyadari maut yang mengancamnya sampai Ukitake menahan terjangan Hollow itu dengan <em>zanpakutou<em>-nya. Gigi hollow itu ditahan oleh zanpakutou _taichou_ Divisi 13 itu.

"Larilah, Kuchiki," perintah Ukitake. Mata violet itu masih menatap ragu komandannya. Oh, Tuhan. Apakah dia ingin menjadi seorang pengecut dengan melarikan diri ditengah pertarungan—sementara keadaan _taichou_-nya terdesak? Bagaimana nasib Kaien?

Habislah kesabaran Ukitake. "Apa yang kau tunggu? CEPAT LARI, KUCHIKI!"

Perintah tegas dari _taichou_ Divisi 13 itu seakan memacu adrenalin Rukia untuk berlari menjauhi area pertarungan. Gadis mungil itu terus berlari tanpa melihat ke arah belakang, dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

_Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus melarikan diri?_

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Rukia mengatur nafasnya yang mengeluarkan gas karbon dioksida dengan tergesa-gesa. Gadis mungil itu menoleh ke arah belakang, dan terdiam beberapa saat. Otaknya yang bersifat logis menyuruhnya untuk terus berlari. Sementara hatinya terus menyakini dirinya agar kembali ke tempat pertarungan itu.

_Rukia, tidak ingatkah kau pada Kaien? Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya?_

Ternyata bisikan sang Hati lebih kuat dibandingkan otak. Rukia membalikkan badannya lalu bershunpo kembali ke tempat pertarungan tersebut secepat yang ia bisa.

* * *

><p>Langkah kaki Rukia terhenti tepat di tempat awal ia berdiri. Kedua tangan mungilnya tengah menggenggam erat Sode no Shirayuki. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah, dan ia belum bisa merespon apa-apa ketika Ukitake kembali meneriaki dirinya mengapa ia kembali ke tempat ini. Yang ada dipikiran Rukia hanya satu.<p>

Ia tak mau berlari sendiri dan meninggalkan kedua shinigami itu saling membunuh.

_...Benarkah alasan itu?_

Tangan mungil itu masih menggenggam Sode no Shirayuki dengan erat. Kakinya tak mau beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia tak peduli walaupun mata violetnya membelalak saat Hollow yang mengambil alih tubuh Kaien mulai menyerangnya. Ia bisa mendengar perintah Ukitake yang terdengar tegas, meskipun tubuh _taichou_-nya mulai melemah dan darah menetes dari bagian tubuhnya.

"Bunuh dia, Rukia! Dia sudah bukan Kaien lagi!"

Ya. Ia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah Kaien. Tapi, ia masih diliputi keraguan untuk menyerang. Kedua tangan mungil itu terjulur ke depan, mengarahkan zanpakutou ke depan dengan kelopak mata menutupi mata violetnya.

_Tuhan, apakah tidak ada lagi jalan lain selain membunuh Kaien?_

JLEB!

CRAT!

Warna merah pekat mengalir dari zanpakutou Rukia—bercak merah pekat itu juga memercik ke wajahnya. Bau senyawa besi yang menyeruak kini telah memudar akibat rintik hujan yang membasahi tubuh Rukia dan tubuh Kaien yang tertusuk dadanya oleh zanpakutounya.

Tangan Kaien berusaha menggapai tubuh Rukia dan membawa kepala gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Rintik hujan yang semakin menderas menyamarkan air mata Rukia. Gadis itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ini terlalu cepat baginya untuk menghadapi kenyataan itu.

"Terima kasih... Taichou..." ucap Kaien pelan—berusaha menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. "...telah... mengizinkanku bertarung... sendirian..."

"Sama-sama," jawaban singkat itu terucap dari bibir Ukitake. Tubuh Kaien ditopang oleh tubuh Rukia, dan tangan itu masih memeluk tubuhnya meski dagu Kaien kini tertahan di bahu Rukia. Samar-samar Rukia bisa mendengar suara lembut sang pemuda di dekat telinganya.

"Rukia..." panggil Kaien lembut. Mata violet itu tak bisa melihat wajah Kaien yang tengah menunggu waktunya untuk pergi selamanya. "...karena keegoisanku, kau jadi sengsara... seperti ini... "

"Maaf, ini pasti berat untukmu..."

'_Bukan, bukan begitu, Kaien-dono!'_ batin Rukia menjerit tidak setuju. Dia tidak pantas menerima ucapan maaf. Karena dirinya, Kaien kini harus menanggung kehilangan nyawa. Dengan bilah pedangnya, ia sudah membunuh Kaien. Ingin ia mengucapkan 'maaf' kepada Kaien, namun bibirnya kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu—dan akhirnya membiarkan Kaien mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia..." andaikan Rukia bisa melihat wajah Kaien sekarang, pasti mata violetnya tak akan berhenti mengalirkan air mata. Wajah tampan Kaien telah diliputi senyum damai. Tangan Kaien bergeser lunglai ke bawah—menandakan kematian telah bersiap menjemputnya.

"Berkat kau, hatiku bisa kuletakkan di sini..."

Rukia hanya tergugu ketika merasakan tangan Kaien terasa membeku. Reiatsu pemuda itu semakin melemah. Tangan kekar itu melekat di punggungnya dan tak bergerak. Hal itu membuat jantung Rukia berhenti berdetak sesaat. Ia mulai menyadari kedatangan malaikat maut saat tangan kekar itu tidak lagi berada di punggungnya.

Ia sudah tiada.

Malam ini begitu kejam dan kelam. Langit tetap berwarna gelap—tanpa bulan dan bintang, tertutupi oleh mendung. Air hujan terus membasahi tanah sekana mengiringi kepergian seorang shinigami yang mati demi sebuah harga diri. Bau metalik serta noda-noda merah itu telah pudar disapu oleh aliran hujan. Suara isakan tangis menjadi penyesalan seorang Rukia Kuchiki yang telah berubah status menjadi penjahat.

_Ia sudah membunuh Kaien..._

_...pantaskah ia dititipkan hati oleh Kaien?_

Rukia tidak punya jawaban. Ia hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai pelaku pembunuh _fukutaichou_-nya sendiri. Hanya hening yang menemani dirinya, dengan tetap memeluk erat tubuh Kaien yang sudah tak bernyawa. Andai saja Rukia bisa membaca pikiran Kaien sebelum pemuda itu menjemput ajal, Rukia akan bernafas lega.

Karena ia telah menitipkan hatinya kepada orang yang tepat, yakni Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOG—beberapa tahun kemudian<strong>

Gadis itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya setelah mengalami masa antara hidup dan mati—koma. Ia masih terpaku dengan mata violetnya memandang kedua belah tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua tangannya diletakkan di depan dadanya. Ia tahu, Kaien benar-benar menitipkan hati kepadanya. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan itu di dalam dadanya. Sebuah eksistensi hati yang begitu jelas.

Ia yakin, bahwa penipu ulung seribu wajah seperti Espada nomor 11—Aaroniero Arruruerie—sekalipun tidak akan bisa membutakan kenyataan. Pertama, Kaien telah memberikan pembukaan berupa sebuah perlakuan yang biasa. Kedua, pemuda itu telah memberikan filosofi sebagai pertengahan. Kemudian, ia memberikan hatinya kepada Rukia untuk sebuah penutup.

Perlahan, kedua tangan itu kembali terkepal di depan dadanya. Lalu, mata violet itu terpejam. Dengan senyum terulas di bibir mungilnya dan setetes air mata bergulir di pipinya, ia berkata dengan suara pelan. Membisikkan sebuah kalimat tulus dari hati.

"Terima kasih telah menaruh hati kepadaku, Kaien-_dono_..."

* * *

><p><em>"Whenever you fight from this point on, there is one thing that you must never do. And that is to die alone. Our bodies are composed entirely from Reishi. If we die, our bodies will disintegrate and become part of the reishi that makes up Soul Society. And when that time comes, where will your heart go? Your heart will be passed on to your friends. If you pass it on to your friends, then your heart will always live on within them. Kuchiki, that's why you must never, ever, ever die alone."—Kaien Shiba<em>

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**Selesai**

**#**

* * *

><p><strong>Eka's note :<strong> Aneh ngeliat fic saya yang (mendadak) banyak deskripsi? Mungkin itulah efek dari hasil merantau saya. XD Tapi... MAMIH! CERITANYA ABAL DAN LEBAY! AKU MALU BANGET! (ngumpet di bawah kolong meja)

Maafkan saya yang menyampah dengan fic angst lagi... TTATT

Ehem, alasan saya memilih pairing ini adalah : 1) Mereka nyaris '_canon_'! #analisisngaco *dibunuh* 2) Sesuai dengan tema 'pembukaan', yakni awal-awal Rukia masuk ke dalam Divisi 13 (Semoga sesuai dengan temanya). 3) Saya lagi suka sama pairing ini! ^^

Akhir kata, mohon _review_ dan _concrit_-nya... ^^


End file.
